The present invention relates to a truck box with a paddle handle actuated latching mechanism having a rotatable release mechanism.
Boxes and containers designed to fit securely within the bed of a pick-up truck have become increasingly popular. Such boxes are extensively used by tradesmen and contractors who require a secure storage compartment for holding tools and equipment and require a secure lockable container for their equipment.
Different lid arrangements are known in the art including wing-style lids which open along each side of the box as well as a single hinged lid which opens along a length of the box.
One such locking lid arrangement can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,302 to Anderson assigned to Loctec Corporation which is incorporated herein by reference. This reference provides a latch mechanism in which a notched plunger is mounted from an overhead lid of the truck box. As the plunger is inserted into an opening of the latch assembly, the plunger self-adjusts for proper alignment and results in a lock self-adjustable in six directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,104 to Sadler, which is incorporated herein by reference, is directed toward a paddle lock which provides a latching mechanism which latches and unlatches upon a striker element and is actuated by movement of the handle member.
While the examples discussed above provide useful latching mechanisms, there remains room for variation and improvement within the art.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a paddle latch assembly which offers an improvement and useful variation in the operation of a latch assembly.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a latch assembly having a rotatable keeper stud in operative engagement with the handle, the keeper stud having a first secured position within a receiving mechanism which, upon engagement of the paddle handle, the keeper stud rotates to a second releasable position within the receiving mechanism.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a receiving mechanism for a rotatable keeper stud, the receiving mechanism providing a self-adjusting feature to facilitate the alignment and engagement of the keeper stud within the receiving mechanism.
It is still a further and more particular object of the present invention to provide a latch assembly having an actuating member pivotally connected to a handle, the actuating member having an improved engagement profile for facilitating the deployment of an operating member upon movement of the handle member.
In accordance with the objects of the invention, the present latch assembly is for use with a receiving mechanism defining a receptacle, the latch assembly including a tray having a front side and a back side; a handle member pivotally mounted to the tray; an actuating member mounted to the handle member to pivot therewith relative to the tray; an operating member rotatably mounted onto a mounting element extending from the back side of the tray, the operating member further defining a pin contacted by the actuating member upon movement of the handle member; a keeper stud having a first terminus defining a plurality of notches and a second terminus defining a base, the base rotatably mounted onto the mounting element extending from the back side of the tray and the operating member non-rotatably mounted to the keeper stud base; a receiving mechanism defining a receptacle reversibly contacted by the keeper stud, wherein when the actuating member rotates the cam surface of the operating member to an unlocked position, the surrounding keeper stud rotates from the locked orientation to the unlocked orientation.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention are provided by a latch assembly comprising a receiving mechanism adapted for attachment to a lower surface of a lid of a receptacle; a handle member pivotally mounted to a housing, the housing secured to a wall of the receptacle, the handle being accessible from an exterior of the receptacle; a keeper stud operatively engaged by the handle and defining a first end having at least one notched edge which engages an edge member within the receiving mechanism when the keeper stud is in a first locked orientation, the keeper stud rotating into a unlocked position upon engagement of the handle member, the unlocked position disengaging the at least one notched edge from the edge member of the receiving mechanism and thereby permitting removal of the lid and receiving mechanism from the keeper stud.
Further aspects of the present invention are provided by a latch assembly comprising a tray having a front side and a back side; a handle member pivotally mounted to the tray via an axle; an actuating member mounted to the axle and responsive to the handle member to pivot therewith relative to the tray, the actuating member defining an engaging surface disposed between a base end of the actuating member adjacent the axle and a distal end of the actuating member, the engaging surface being curved and configured so that the engaging surface extends more radially relative to the axle nearer the base end and less radially relative to the axle nearer the distal end; and an operating member mounted to the tray so as to be movable relative thereto and including a cam surface driven by the engaging surface of the actuating-member, movement of the handle from a first position to a second position rotating the actuating member about the axle to slide the curved engaging surface along the cam surface in the direction of the distal end of the actuating member and to move the operating member relative to the tray; a first latch element mounted to the tray for movement with and being driven by the operating member; and a second latch element for releasably engaging the first latch element, movement of the operating member via the actuating member causing the first latch element to become disengaged with the second latch element.
These and other features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the following description and appended claims.